The Kwicky Koala Show
| last_aired = }} The Kwicky Koala Show is a 30-minute Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions that aired on CBS from September 12, 1981 to September 11, 1982. This series is notable for being among cartoon director Tex Avery's final works; he died during production in 1980. As it was produced in Australia, the Cartoon Network and later Boomerang broadcasts were sourced from PAL masters, rather than NTSC masters like many other Hanna-Barbera productions. Each segment has also been shown separately as filler between shows on Boomerang. The Kwicky Koala Show contained the following four short segments: Kwicky Koala, The Bungle Brothers, Crazy Claws and Dirty Dawg. Segments Kwicky Koala Kwicky Koala (voiced by writer Bob Ogle) is similar to Avery's popular Droopy, except that Kwicky can escape his pursuer Wilford Wolf (voiced by John Stephenson impersonating Paul Lynde). The difference is that Kwicky moves at super-speed, which looks more like vanishing into thin air with an accompanying "beep" sound effect, much like Speedy Gonzales (the animation shortcut used to facilitate this often went to extremes by making Kwicky disappear from one spot and reappear instantly in the next, with no intermediate smear frames). For a koala, Kwicky has an American accent rather than an Australian accent (koalas are native to Australia). Episodes #Sink or Swim #Robinson Caruso #In a Pig's Eye #Robin Hoodwink #Kwicky Goes West #Collectors Item #The Incredible Lunk #Race to Riches #Kangaroo Kapers #Double Trouble #Around the World in 80 Seconds #Kwicky's Karnival Kaper #Scream Test #Disguise the Limit #Museum Mayhem #Cabin Crazy The Bungle Brothers A pair of beagles named George (voiced by Michael Bell) and Joey (voiced by Allan Melvin) seek vaudeville stardom. This segment is mostly short wraparounds. Episodes # Hat Dance - Dry Run - Cheap Trick # High Rollers - Teeter Totter Act - The Circus Cannon Act # Trapeze Act - Saw in Two - Unicycle # Big Pie Jump - Honk If You Love Joey - Sound Off # Joey Juggling George - The Toe Dancing Beagle or Whats Nureyev - The Barrel Jump # Karate Chop Act - Tarzan Swing Act - The Ventriloquist # Rope Twirling Act - High Wire Harness - The Marionette Act # Cream Pie - Ballonitics - Escape Artist # Rock Band - Circus Car - Dueling Trombones # Quiz Whiz Kid - Stilts - The Romeo and Juliet Act # Animal Trainers - Double Jump - Pie Faced # The Plumbers Helper - Bungle Ballet - Hang 20 # The Big Bang - Flipped Out - Bucking Bull # Hamlet Lays an Egg - The Magic Ring Act - The Fly # Weight Weight Lifter - Droop the Loop - Heavy Ending # Ice Follies - Punchy Pirates - Spring Is in the Air - Concert Pianist Crazy Claws A wildcat named Crazy Claws (voiced by Jim MacGeorge impersonating Groucho Marx) uses his sharp wits and equally sharp claws to evade the fur trapper Rawhide Clyde (voiced by Don Messick) and his dog Bristletooth (voiced by Peter Cullen) in a U.S. National Park run by Ranger Rangerfield (voiced by Michael Bell). Episodes # Crazy it's Cold Outside - # The Claws Conspiracy - # Crazy Challenges - # Clyde's Birthday Surprise - # The Ice Rage - # Claws Encounters of the Worst Kind - # Lookout Crazy - # Crazy Camping - # Gold Crazy - # See Saw Claws - # Choo Choo Crazy - # Bearly Asleep - # Old Blowhard - # Snow Biz - # Claws Ahoy - # Rattletrap Rawhide - Dirty Dawg A vagrant Labrador Retriever named Dirty Dawg (voiced by Frank Welker impersonating Howard Cosell) seeks to improve life for himself and his friend Ratso the Rat (voiced by Marshall Efron) while staying ahead of a police officer named Officer Bullhorn (voiced by Matthew Faison). Episodes # "Pigskin Pooch" # "Dirty's Debut" # "Dirty Dawg's Faux Paw" # "Calling Dr. Dirty" # "Lo-Cal Pals" # "A Close Encounter of the Canine Kind" # "Pie-Eyed Pooch" # "Dirty Money" # "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Zoo" # "Urban Cowdawg" # "Dirty-O and Juliet" # "Sea Dawg Dirty" # "Little White Lie" # "The Great Dirtini" # "Disco Dawg" # "Marathon Mutt"